Intercourse of Souls
by Ube
Summary: The technique unknown to the students of Shibusen...except a few.


—

**-**

**.**

|—Intercourse of Souls—|

**.**

**-**

—

--

_5. Penultimate  
_

--

Two mouths probed hungrily through the darkness of a red velvet curtained room. Hands groped, blood pounded through their veins as the sound of jazz skipped on a well-worn record player.

Slowly, their mouths released each other from their liaison as they caught their dwindling breaths.

"Soul…" She murmured, hands gripping black-and-white pinstriped shoulders. He nipped her lower lip delicately between the serrated edges of his teeth before feathering soft kisses along her cheek and up the slender curve of her jaw.

He reached her ear and ceased his assault, choosing instead to expel the heat of his breath into the sensitive shell of her ear.

"Do you want this Maka?" He breathed hotly into her ear, slender fingers dancing along her back. A cold shiver followed his hand skimming up her spine while liquid heat shot through her abdomen.

"Want…? Want what…?" Her words came out in broken gasps as Soul tilted her chin and massaged her rushing pulse with the wet velvet of his tongue.

With a sudden jerk of his head, he pulled back and stared at her. Fingers tapped impatiently against her back as he waited for an answer. The tinge of Maka's skin faded at the loss of contact with the source of its pleasure, and she felt her chest constrict in pain at the loss.

"Soul, please continue!" She pleaded, tugging at the lapels of his suit. Soul, with a determined look, resisted by placing his hands on the surface of the red draped table and pulling back. Another jolt in her chest reverberated when the warmth left by his hands on her back faded, and she tugged harder in response.

Soul gritted his teeth and tilted his head up and away from his technician.

"Not until you say you want this!"

"Soul! I want you!" He nearly smirked at that, but he restrained his face from showing his amusement.

"I know that. But do you want to continue like this? We'll never be the same again. This is stepping over the line between friendship and being something more." Maka wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. The ruffles of her black dress bunched up as it brushed against the fabric of his pinstripe suit.

"How will we never be the same? Right here," Maka placed both of her hands over Soul's chest, over the beating of his heart. "You will always have the same soul that makes you Soul."

"Then will you promise to be as you are, Maka?"

"Of course."

"Good." He smiled and gently pushed her back further and onto the table before leaning over her and taking her mouth with his.

Maka gripped his lapels and pulled him to her as close as she could, and Soul wrapped his arms around her arching back in response.

Lips nipped and tugged at each other, clinging while breaths mingled and tongues danced with each other. To Soul's delight, he felt a pair of slender legs wrap around his hips and pull down. As the vertices of their legs rubbed and thrusted at each other, he wondered belatedly if she was wearing any panties and decided that it common sense for her to have them if she was in a dress.

Not that it mattered if she was wearing them, since they'd be gone in a minute.

His hands probed around her back, and he soon realized that there didn't seem to be any zippers or ties to open the dress. Lifting her back up so that she sat on the table, he gave her mouth a long, sensual lick before releasing it.

"Maka, how did you put on your dress?"

Maka panted against his mouth, her mind seeming to be elsewhere because her hands tightened weakly on his shoulders before her head jerked slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Wha-?" She questioned with a heavy-lidded gaze, flushed lips parted.

"How did you put on that dress?" She blinked in surprise, lifting her face towards the ceiling in deliberation.

"Huh…I don't know. I don't even remember putting on the dress. It just sort of happens every time I go here."

Soul leaned back and gave her an assessing look which made Maka want to inch away, but she was afraid of tempting the shark.

"Alright…we'll do this then." His mind made up, his fingers reached towards the front of her dress in between the dark satin and the sheer gray cloth clinging to the skin of her cleavage…

"Soul—?!"

…and pulled down.

--

-

--

-

--

_A/N:_ To be cont'd.

There's only one thing I'm concerned about here. Why is the word 'thrusted' not acceptable as a word in the Firefox browser spell check? The word check has 'trusted', 'thruster', and 'thrust ed', with a SPACE between 'thrust' and 'ed'. I mean, what the hell is 'thrust ed'? Is it 'Thrust Education'??? Does it teach people how to thrust or something???? WHAT THE HELL!!!


End file.
